Battle Sluts!
by LemonPedia
Summary: Taken against his will, Alex Harper has a long road ahead of him. Filled with Sex, sex, and more sex! Summoned by the Archdemon Susie, he's been thrown into the world of Battle Sluts, where he will have to fuck his way to victory in order to claim his prize! Loss means one of three punishments, will he make it to the end? (Based on the Battle Sluts CYOA, with tweaks made to it)
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Sluts Intro**

* * *

**So, a story without any real category of it's own… This'll be interesting. See, for this story, I'm using the "Battle Sluts CYOA" as a basis, and building off of it slightly. While most of my other stories will focus on mixing plot with smut, or having smut with "backstory" present and such. This is the first story I'm writing which has the _entirety_ of the story focused on smutty action, with only a few chapters having breathers between them.**

**With that in mind, I'll get straight to the story, that way I'm not putting off the action like I've unintentionally done with my other two.**

* * *

Alex Harper stared up at the stone tower reaching high into the sky before him, his mouth set in a slight frown. He had Caucasian skin, green eyes and black unkempt hair. He was currently wearing black shoes, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. Nothing else was truly noticeable about his appearance, besides the watch present on his right wrist.

He could hardly believe what was about to happen. And to think he'd thought it was all just a dream only a little under an hour ago… Shaking his head, he started walking towards the large doors that led into the tower, thinking about the current events as he got closer. To think it all started with a girl poking her head through his laptop's screen…

He'd been watching anime, when the screen had glitched out, and suddenly a head had poked through it, understandably startling him. It looked around, turned to him, and then an arm joined the head, and pulled him _into_ his laptop. After that came the revelation… Well, he would say that, but at the time, he'd been trying to rationalize to himself that he'd just been dreaming.

Apparently, the one that had kidnapped him was Susie, the Archdemon of Sloth. Apparently she'd been bored, and had looked around for a guy that had pretty much nothing, and was nearly as bored as she was. He was the lucky choice. No family, no friends, made just enough money to get through life by choice, and spent all his free time reading or watching anime. Apparently, he also had the physique for what she'd been thinking of.

As he got closer to the doors, they started to open on their own for him, and he could only shake his head at what he was getting himself into. After all, he was essentially about to do the Mortal Kombat battle tower. The only difference being that the opponents he was going to face didn't want to kill him, and instead, the aim of these battles was to _fuck_ each other into unconsciousness. Walking through the doors, he could only wonder about the "opponents" ahead…

* * *

Alex blinked in confusion, looking around himself with a raised eyebrow. He'd walked through the large double doors, which had strangely been giving off a bright white light, not allowing him to see anything past the doorframe. However, after stepping through, it almost felt… Wrong. Like he hadn't actually walked through the door, but instead had used it as some sort of… Gateway, to a different area.

Shaking his head, he looked at the much smaller set of double doors in front of him, and giving a sigh, walked forwards and pushed them open. Stepping into the new area, and allowing the doors to close behind him, he was almost certain that he'd been transported. Outside, the tower seemed to have marked "layers" for the floors. And while this floor had a ceiling a good twenty feet high, the ground floor that he'd been looking at from outside had at least twice that height. Meaning the doorway had likely transported him to the second floor, if not higher.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Alex looked around at the room he now found himself in. Much like the outside of the tower, the inside of this room was made of cut stone. There were two windows on the curved walls, one on either of his sides. Looking back, the wall he'd walked through was flat, unlike the ones on his sides, the wall across from him also being flat, while also having a set of doors. He assumed that was due to the two areas being separated from the main room. Looking around, he took notice of the more "decorative" aspects of the area.

One was that on the walls on either side of the windows, there were red banners hung, which seemed to depict a large, double sided battle-axe taking up most of the banner, with two shapes on either side of it, though he couldn't entirely be sure what they were. A larger one was present on the wall across from him over the doors. There were also torches along the walls, with chandeliers holding more, instead of lightbulbs, or even lamps. He raised an eyebrow at that in confusion, before attributing it to whoever his "opponent" was supposed to be.

The last thing he noticed was the floor. Unlike the rest of the room, which was made up of the cut stone, or the wood of the chandeliers, the entire floor below him was covered in a soft carpet. Kneeling down, he felt along it, and discovered that while it wasn't as soft, or comfy feeling, as a bed might be, it was definitely much better than carpet that he'd find in houses, and perhaps even mansions. Standing up, he took one last look around, before his attention was drawn to the other side of the room, where the doors were opening, and a figure was stepping through.

Alex's eyes widened at the sight before him, since he definitely wasn't expecting this to be one of his "opponents". A female _Minotaur_ _Monster Girl_, a bit taller and a good deal more muscular than him, walked through the doors and made her way towards him, a stern look on her face. She had red, wavy hair that reached her shoulder blades, Caucasian skin, red eyes, and two large horns, which he now realized where the shapes on the flag, could be seen on either side of her head, along with a black tail with a tuft of red at the end that could be seen coming from the small of her back.

She was currently wearing cloth wrappings around her fist and up to just below her elbows, along with heavy black boots that covered her feet and lower legs, what he assumed were fishnet stockings, a red and gold sash tied around her waist, an armored corset, with fishnet styling covering what amount of her breasts the corset couldn't hold, which appeared to be most of them. After a few more seconds, the minotaur stopped only a few meters away from him, causing Alex to look up slightly to meet her gaze.

It was silent for a few seconds, before the minotaur spoke up. "I am Hestri. You are to be my opponent?" She asked him. He managed to stem his nervousness, standing tall and giving her a nod in response. At his response, she looked him over, keeping her stern gaze. Looking at her, Alex knew he was nowhere near as muscular as she was, though he was glad that his job had him doing labor, since it at _least_ made him have more muscles than he would if he'd stayed in his room all day.

He knew he wasn't anything like a weightlifter, instead he had more of an athletic body. His job was the cause of some of it, though he'd admit that a while back he'd gotten a gym membership in hoping of emulating some of the characters in anime that he watched, even if doing so didn't really do anything for him other than help at his job, and make him _feel_ like he was similar to them. Mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he managed to refocus on the woman in front of him as she seemed to finish looking him over. From the smirk she was giving, it seemed she didn't _dislike_ what she saw.

"I see. You are fairly strong. Much better than my previous challengers. This shall be fun. I will enjoy this battle as I conquest you." She says, making a slight shudder run down his spine. She'd meant that in an entirely sexual way, and the way she seemed to focus on where his abs were, as well as his crotch, he knew she was being literal. At this point, he felt like praising Susie for what she'd done, even if she'd done it purely for her own entertainment.

Before being sent to this supposed mini-dimension of hers that Susie created, she'd used her powers as an Archdemon to instill his mind with everything he would need to actually get through this "battle fuck royal", ranging from more stamina so he wouldn't clock out after a single round, slightly enhanced strength, which thinking about it should have clued him in on the fact that his opponents wouldn't really be normal, as well as a slightly better… "Package".

Not only that, but unlike before, when he was pretty much a shut-in weeb with no chance of interacting with girls, now he could hear this kind of speak from girls without a problem, and even return it in banter and flirting. He supposed being the Archdemon of Sloth, being able to just give and gain knowledge right away as opposed to study or trial and error made sense…

Apparently, most of the previous men she'd summoned for this _had_ been shut-in weebs, and as a result, never made it past the first floor of this tower, no matter how many times she switched the order of the "opponents". As a result, by taking him, who was essentially a shut-in weeb himself, she'd decided to impart this knowledge so that she wasn't "entertained for two minutes before getting bored again."

While thinking about this in his mind, on the outside he managed to smirk while crossing his arms. "Oh? Who's to say that I'll lose? If anything, I think I'll enjoy taking my fill of you." He replied, blatantly looking Hestri over. In response to his words, Hestri let out a laugh filled with mirth.

"An enjoyable battle, to be sure! Come! Let us begin!" Hestri exclaims, crouching slighting with her arms bent slightly at the elbow and her hands open to grab him, ready to take on the man before her. In response to her words, Alex mirrors her posture. As they do this, their clothes start to shimmer slightly, a timer appearing in the air above and between them.

**5**

Alex shifts his feet slightly, while Hestri rolls her shoulders, their clothes releasing small motes of light into the air as they appear to dissolve into nothing, allowing the two free range of movement, and making it so that they didn't have to worry about removing each other's clothes to get started.

**4**

As their clothes continue to disappear, the two look one another over as more and more skin are revealed to each other, both enjoying the sights before their eyes as they take in the body their opponent has.

**3**

Alex gazes at Hestri's arms, the lean muscles being revealed beneath the cloth, her legs become even more pronounce with how muscular they are, while her abs appear as hard as steel. As her clothes dissolve, he's able to see that her snatch is covered in a small tuft of red hair, and her large breasts are released from the confines, revealing them to be bigger than he first thought.

**2**

Likewise, Hestri watches as the clothes on Alex disappear, revealing his only slightly toned arms and legs, as well as the less impressive six pack than her own. Though she'd be truthful in saying that was likely due to their differing lifestyles, and the difference in their species as well. In truth, her gaze was drawn to the dick between his legs, which was already starting to raise, allowing her to smirk in satisfaction, and excitement at conquering the sight before her.

**1**

Finally, the eyes of the two meet, and simultaneously harden in challenge at the sight of one another, ready for the battle in front of them. They both tense their bodies, ready for what's coming.

**0**

And then the two push off the ground and shoot towards each other.

* * *

**And I'm stopping it here! Hey, hey! Don't worry! This is NOT going to be like my other stories! I just figured this was a good intro! I'm literally about to start on the next chapter now! And even though I'm saying that, when you read this, that won't be the entire truth. I'll have already started and finished it by the time you're reading this.**

**Instead, I'm going to read this over once more, figure out what to alter, and then start on the next chapter. In truth, if you're reading this and nothing else is posted, that means that I've already finished the first actual chapter, and am in the process of looking that one over one last time. In truth, this is actually very short compared to what I'm planning. I'm hoping to have each chapter at least 6K words long. That being said, even if the sex battles aren't the length of the entire chapter, I have plans for this story that I think you'll all enjoy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Floor: Hestri**

* * *

The two met in the center of the room, their hands grasping one another as the two attempted to push each other back. Locked in a stalemate, the two stared at one another, matching grins on their faces as they battled for who would be dominant first. However, it wasn't long before the obvious became clear. Hestri, being stronger by a wide margin, steadily began to overwhelm Alex, causing him to take a knee in an attempt to keep pushing back. Unfortunately, it was useless, as a few seconds later, Hestri gave one last push, and he was sent falling to the floor, the Minotaur following immediately afterwards.

Alex landed on his back on the soft carpet, idly realizing that's probably why it was there in the first place, but didn't have much time to react before he was forced to release the air in his lungs on account of Hestri dropping her weight onto his abs, her ass pressing against his obvious erection as she smirked down at him. "The contest of strength is mine. And the first bout shall belong to me as well." She tells him in satisfaction as she raises herself up slightly, grabbing him and directing him to her entrance, before roughly dropping onto him.

"Gah!" He gasps out in a mixture of shock and pleasure, his eyes widening at what he's feeling as Hestri confidently smiles down at him, even as she shivers slightly from the size of the man beneath her. Speaking of Alex, he was attempting to adjust to the feeling of Hestri's vaginal walls surrounding his dick, his vision slightly swimming due to this being his first time. Strangely, despite her muscular exterior, her interior seemed soft, and even accommodating to his member. However, he didn't have long to ponder this, as Hestri had gotten over her own surprise at his size.

Alex barely had time to react as Hestri raised herself, before slamming herself back down onto him, just as roughly as when she first took him into her. As a result, he could only let out another choked gasp, before Hestri began a rhythm, her hands pressed to the ground on either side of his shoulders as she rode him, smiling at the look of pleasure on his face as she did her best to make him orgasm, and bring him closer to defeat.

For Alex, he was attempting to find a way to see through the pleasure currently assaulting his senses. He knew he had to do something, because if he didn't, and he had an orgasm this early while he was still surprised by the sudden pleasure, he wouldn't be able to fight back as the pleasure would be too much, and Hestri would be able to lead one into the next and defeat him within minutes. With this in mind, he did his best to open his eyes and push back the pleasure in his groin.

It took a few seconds of attempting to concentrate, and having that concentration broken by Hestri's riding, but he managed to crack his eyes open, and breath through his mouth in slight pants as he pushed back the pleasure, holding out just enough to give himself a chance in this. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Hestri riding him, a confident smile on her face as she stared back at him, her large breasts bouncing with each thrust down onto him.

Seeing this gave him an idea, and due to Hestri having her hands on either side of him, his own were free to do as they wished. Focusing through the pleasure once more, Alex raised his arms, and his hands immediately went to her bouncing breasts, grabbing them in a tight hold and causing Hestri to take an intake of air in a gasp at the sudden pleasurable attack on her person. Not letting up, Alex was quick to start kneading the flesh in his hands.

In response, Hestri gave a moan of pleasure, her eyes being the ones to close now as she shuddered above him. As this happened, Alex noticed the pleasure he was feeling before diminishing somewhat, and realized that his sudden attack had caused Hestri to stop riding his dick, his member being completely inside her, but the woman above him not moving her hips anymore. Taking this chance, Alex was quick to put all his strength into his next move, knowing Hestri was much stronger than him.

Giving a gasp of surprise, Hestri was shocked to find herself being pulled to the side by her breasts, before her back hit the carpeted floor, Alex now above her, his hands continuing to press against her breasts as a smile spread across his face, even if it was slightly shaky. Their positions now flipped, Alex was quick to take advantage of her surprise, and began to piston in and out of her, while continuing to knead her breasts.

As a result of this, Hestri did her best to bite back the moan of pleasure, but wasn't entirely successful. After all, none of the men before Alex had been able to do anything but take the pleasure she gave them. On occasion, they'd be able to return the thrusts, but nothing more than that. Now, Alex was the first one to be able to flip the tables, _and_ the first one to pleasure her with her breasts. This double attack was unexpected, and pleasurable to Hestri in ways she wasn't expecting.

As for Alex, the man was panting as he continued to press his attack, still surprised he'd managed this in the first place. However, thanks to this altered body, he was able to continue without much problem. The only obstacle was the pleasure he was receiving himself while giving Hestri pleasure by fucking her. With this knowledge, he decided to put less effort into actually fucking her, and more effort into kneading her breasts, in an attempt to last longer.

It took a few minutes of this, but eventually he managed it. Hestri gave a moan of pleasure, Alex grinning at the knowledge of what he was causing. However, he was caught off guard the next second as his eyes widened. He'd read about how when a girl came, her walls would clamp down, however with Hestri, this seemed to be especially true, as his dick felt like it was being crushed on all sides by soft, velvety walls of muscle. As a result, he was forced to grunt at the sudden feeling, before groaning as he gave his own release.

Because of how these battles were supposed to work, the two began to recover from their orgasms within seconds, their eyes meeting, with Alex giving a shaky grin. "What was that, about the first bout being yours?" He asked her, his breathing beginning to steady. In response to his words, Hestri gave him a smile of her own.

"This first bout may have been a draw, but the second shall be mine." She tells him, and before he can react, she made her move. Since this was his first time, Alex still had a bit more recovery to do after his release. However, since Hestri had been doing this for a while, she was already recovered from her own orgasm. As a result of this, she was able to take the lead once again. As a result, she pushed Alex off her and onto the floor, before moving so that she was in a similar position to how she was their first time, only facing away from him.

Opening his eyes, Alex was greeted to the sight of his dick being covered by her snatch once again, only this time with her in reverse cowgirl. And as soon as his member was covered, he realized something important. After her previous orgasm, Hestri's vaginal walls had become slightly tighter, no longer allowing him to easily enter, now they were pressing against him with a bit more pressure than before. His eyes widening at this knowledge, he was unable to do anything as the woman once more began to ride him.

His head fell back onto the carpet at the heightened pleasure attacking him, his body once more immobile on the floor as Hestri rode his dick. As for the Minotaur in question, she was also feeling more pleasure now. As a result of her tightened walls, she was able to feel his dick entering and exiting her much better than before, and a shudder traveled down her spine as she rode it at due to the pleasure she felt as a result. However, she knew that she would win this battle, and take the man below her as the spoils of her conquest. Thinking of this, a smile appeared on her face as she rode him rougher, a groan from Alex telling her she was winning.

As for the man in question, his vision swam more than before, his teeth grit in an attempt to stave off the pleasure attacking his senses. _At this rate, she'll fuck me unconscious within minutes!_ He managed to think in his pleasure filled mind. He knew he had to do something, the woman riding him being the cause of the pleasure, and as a result, he knew he needed to find a way to stop her, or at least mitigate the pleasure.

Unfortunately, she was now facing away from him. As a result of this her breasts, despite how large they were, were now out of reach for him to pleasure her with. And her relentless riding of his dick made it so that sitting up to reach them was nigh impossible. With squinted eyes, he did his best to look her over to find something that could help him out of this predicament. After a few seconds, his eyes rested on her ass, which shook every time she slammed down onto him. Taking a gamble, he did his best to focus for a few seconds, one of his hands managing to rise off the ground, and the next time she rose off his dick, it shot forwards.

_Smack!_

The sound echoed through the room as Hestri stopped riding him, her body freezing in shock at what had just occurred. Having no other ideas, Alex had slapped her ass when it was nearly off his dick, giving him the least amount of pleasure. Getting over the lowering pleasure he was feeling, Alex was quick to notice that Hestri was frozen, what he could see of her face frozen in shock at the sudden attack on her butt. With this in mind, he took the opportunity, now knowing the best chance he had at victory was to keep her in a Sub position.

With that in mind, he pushed himself off the ground, and then shoved her frozen body forwards, Hestri letting of a grunt of surprise as she was broken out of her shocked state. However, by then it was too late, as Alex thrust into her, his hands gripping her large ass as he started to thrust in and out of her at a quick pace despite her tight walls, drawing a moan from the redhead in front of him. Now in doggystyle instead of reverse cowgirl, Alex was the one giving Hestri pleasure, the Minotaur gripping at the carpet beneath her with a look of pleasure beginning to spread over her face.

Alex refrained from slapping her ass again, since it seemed like the first time was just a shock, and not pleasurable to her, and he didn't want to either hurt her, as little as it would be, or allow the sudden sting of pain to distract her from the pleasure, and allow her to focus enough to stop him and take control again. With that in mind, he leaned forwards, his chest meeting her back, as he once again gripped her breasts and started to knead them in his hands, drawing a moan from Hestri in response to his ministrations.

This continued for a number of minutes, before the Minotaur's toes curled as she released a more drawn out moan of pleasure. Knowing what this meant, Alex was quick to pull free from her. As Hestri had her second orgasm, Alex was quick to react to this, and began kneading her breasts at a more rough pace, drawing a gasp from the redhead, before that gasp turned into a louder moan in response to his actions, her lower body shuddering as she had another orgasm quickly after her previous one.

Alex gave a smile at this point, looking down at the panting redhead beneath him. She wasn't unconscious yet, which meant that he hadn't won the battle. Looking Hestri over, Alex did his best to figure out what his next course of action should be. Unfortunately, he was too busy looking for his next target, that he didn't notice how the Minotaur had managed to calm down, and opened her eyes to look at the man above her.

Just as Alex was about to decide his next plan of attack, he was unable to on account of a hand coming up from the woman, and pushing him back once again. Since he was on his knees, he was quick to fall onto his back once again, the redhead he'd been planning to attack only seconds ago now laying in front of him, his dick in front of her face as she stared into his eyes with her own.

"I must congratulate you on your accomplishments thus far. However, your forward attack stops here." She tells him, before turning her attention to his cock, which she promptly takes a quarter of into her mouth. Having propped himself up on his elbows, Alex could only give a shuddered groan of pleasure at the feeling of her mouth surrounding his prick, while her tongue licked at it, causing even more pleasure. With the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Alex couldn't do much besides pant in an attempt to breath, and allow his body to shudder at the pleasure currently overwhelming him.

Meanwhile, Hestri continued to suck on the part of his dick that was in her mouth, bobbing her head slightly as her tongue pressed against his shaft within the confines of her mouth. Meanwhile, her hands were pressed against his legs, this time focusing on making sure he couldn't get up to stop her from what she was doing. And this time, she was successful. With it being so short a time after he'd removed himself from her vagina, Alex was still feeling the lingering pleasure on his dick. And as a result of this, it didn't take much before he released.

Hestri's eyes widened in slight surprise at the sudden explosion of Alex's semen within her mouth, and as a result removed her mouth from his prick after she realized what was happening, allowing him to release into the air, and have the semen fall onto both the carpet and her arms as a result, tilting her head away slightly to keep it away from her face and hair as best she could. Alex, meanwhile, was panting from his release, his head tilted up towards the ceiling mostly. After a few seconds, he realized he wasn't still being pleasured, and risked taking a glance at Hestri to see what was happening.

As a result, he saw how she spit out his remaining semen in her mouth, though there was no look of disgust on her face, meaning that she hadn't tried to swallow some of it and decided she didn't like it. Instead… _Maybe… It's her first time…?_ He manages to think in his post-orgasm mind. Thinking more on it, she definitely hadn't been as "skilled" as most books made out blowjobs to be. _If that's the case…_ He thinks to himself, managing to calm his breathing down as he continued to look at the redhead staring at his still hard cock.

After a second, his breath hitched once again when Hestri took his prick into her mouth once again, Alex now able to tell that she was "inexperienced" despite the pleasure he was receiving. Focusing his mind, Alex managed to push himself up once again, a new idea taking place in his mind, his gaze being drawn to Hestri's head as she continued to give him a blowjob. Taking the chance, Alex moved a hand to the top of his head, and caused himself more pleasure as he pushed her down further onto his dick, hoping his idea would work.

Lucky for the man, it did. Hestri's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden feeling, and she immediately lifted her mouth off his cock in response, even pushing herself up so that she was no longer lying on the ground. Unfortunately for her, this was exactly what Alex had been hoping she would do. Before the redhead could focus, Alex had managed to get himself back up onto his knees, and quickly took the opportunity to grab the Minotaur by the horns… Literally.

Grabbing Hestri's horns, he pulled her down towards the ground, causing her to instinctually move her hands to keep herself from slamming into the ground. After doing so, she was quick to look up at Alex, only to find his dick already present in front of her face, a small smirk on his face. "Open wide." He tells her, and then promptly shoving a good portion of his dick into her mouth, which had been opened in surprise. Her eyes widen even further at his sudden actions, the feeling of his dick being pushed into her mouth and throat, the rate not being controlled by her, giving her pleasure for reasons she didn't know.

Alex grit his teeth a bit at the spike of pleasure, but pushed forwards through it and went with his gut. Using her horns as "handlebars", Alex was quick to start thrusting into Hestri's mouth, causing the Minotaur in front of him to gag slightly around his dick, but from the sounds of things it wasn't hurting her or cutting off her flow of air. With that in mind, he continued, now knowing he didn't have to worry about causing her to fall unconscious due to lack of air, instead of fucking her unconscious.

As for the redhead in question, she was currently doing her best to get used to this new feeling. Alex had turned the tables again, and this time he was having his way with her mouth. Hestri could feel his cock piston in and out of her lips, while a good portion of it ended up in her throat as well. He'd taken the lead two other times earlier, yet both times had been in the middle of her riding him, just like she enjoyed, and he'd managed to make her cum. This time, he was fucking her mouth, not giving her a chance to react as he constantly thrust in and out of her.

For the Minotaur, she was feeling a mix of emotions right now, but the one that stood out to her the most was the kind she usually felt when she was mercilessly fucking a man beneath her. Pleasure. She was deriving pleasure from the feeling of this man in front of her using her mouth, filling it with his dick while he used her horns in order to stabilize herself. Realizing this, her eyes widened as she looked up at his grinning face, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine as she felt heat gathering between her legs at this revelation.

However, this was still a battle, and she did not plan to lose. So, with that in mind, as she continued to look up into his eyes, she began a counterattack, and started to suck on the dick in her mouth, even as he used her. In response, this got a groan from Alex as he seemed to stutter in his movements, before he picked up the pace, now thrusting harder and deeper into her throat, causing Hestri's eyes to roll back slightly as she continued to suck him off.

This continued for a few minutes, each trying to outdo the other, before the inevitable was eventually reached. Letting out a groan of pleasure, Alex finally couldn't hold it any longer, and released inside the redhead's throat, thrusting forwards as much as he could so that the entirety of his dick was pushed down her throat. For Hestri, she'd been managing to hold it together for the most part, but his final act, and the orgasm he released down her throat, was the final straw, as she had her own orgasm.

Pulling out of her mouth, Alex panted in an attempt to calm down after his latest orgasm, Hestri meanwhile taking the time to draw in gasps of air. It was true that while he was fucking her mouth, she'd still been able to breathe, that last thrust of his that filled her throat had cut off her air supply for a few seconds. After the two calmed down, their eyes quickly met, noticing how neither of them were unconscious yet, and promptly smiled at each other in challenge.

Seconds later, after another attempt at pushing one another to the ground like when they first started, Alex was taken into Hestri's snatch once again as she roughly slammed down onto his pelvis, the man letting out a strangled gasp of pleasure at just how tight the redhead was now. Smiling in confident satisfaction, Hestri allowed him no time to recover as she immediately placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to ride him just like earlier. Raising and lowering her hips at a fast and rough pace, meant to give him pleasure and cause him to orgasm once again.

This time, Alex was caught off guard by the sudden attack, and as a result, was assaulted by waves of pleasure. The fact that they'd been going at this for a while now not helping him in that regard, as the pleasure was starting to get the best of him. Groaning at the feelings that Hestri was causing him, Alex was unable to do much of anything this time besides take the pleasure that Hestri was giving him, and hope to hold out for longer than before. What Alex didn't know, was that he wasn't alone in this feeling.

Hestri, like it was mentioned earlier, was also feeling more pleasure than before. With her vaginal walls being even tighter than before, now that she'd had four orgasms, the feeling of his dick spreading them and impaling her each time she thrust down onto him was much more pleasurable than earlier, and she had to do her best to focus on making sure that he was feeling the most pleasure, lest she end up pleasing herself too much, and orgasm before him.

In this bout, despite Hestri being on the offensive, it was a match of endurance between the two, the both of them trying to hold out longer than the other in an attempt to cause the other to orgasm in hopes of being able to stave off their own. However, after a few minutes, Hestri could feel her orgasm coming, and with the twitching of his dick in her walls, she could tell that Alex was close as well. With that in mind, she decided to go all out, and began to up the speed and strength behind her thrusts.

As a result of this, it wasn't long before she sheathed him completely inside her with a final thrust down onto him, letting out a moan of bliss as she had her release. However, just as she'd planned, Alex stiffened beneath her, letting out a groan of his own as he orgasmed inside of her once again. After finishing, the two panted for air, both their bodies slightly slack after how long they'd been going for, and the fact that they were quickly starting to lose their energy. It wouldn't take many more orgasms before one of them was out like a light.

With that in mind, Alex knew he had to act. Hestri had achieved more orgasms than him at this point. And even if he wasn't sure how many she could have before finally clocking out, he knew it was better to be safe and go on the attack just to be sure. With that in mind, he forced himself up, shifting the redhead's weight so that she fell backwards with a surprised intake of air, before falling onto her back as he loomed above her. Taking his chance, Alex grabbed her legs, and lifted them off the ground so that they were moved up onto his shoulders as he thrust into her once again.

Due to how muscular her legs were, he was unable to reach around them to grasp her breasts, so he had to hold them above his shoulders in an attempt to keep her from moving them to gain an advantage of some sort as he continued to thrust into her, grunting each time as the redhead beneath him panted from the attack. However, it wasn't entirely easy for Alex either, the tightness of her walls was had gotten tighter and tighter with each orgasm she had, and now it was nearly crushing his dick as he fucked her.

The pleasure that he felt while doing this was likely at a similar level to what she was feeling at the moment, the both of them gasping, groaning and moaning as they continued to fuck in an attempt to bring the other to an orgasm first. Finally, after a number of minutes of staving it off, the redhead beneath Alex let out a louder moan of pleasure, the man above her being quick to remove himself from her as she came yet again, her vision now swimming as she started to fade in and out, before managing to focus once again, just as Alex thrust into her once again.

He'd seen the look on Hestri's face. He knew that she was close, and as a result, decided to put all his efforts into one last fuck. He thrust balls deep into her, while he let go of her legs and grabbed her large breasts, kneading them in his hands just like earlier. Hestri let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure at his sudden attack, the man giving a smirk at the sounds coming from beneath him as he sexually attacked the woman, knowing that he was sure to be getting close to causing her another orgasm, since she'd barely finished her previous one before he began again.

For Hestri, she knew she was close. She could feel it after his attack began almost immediately after she finished just a few seconds ago. With that knowledge, and how out of it she was, she knew that if he got her again, she'd lose. However, she couldn't find the strength to go on the attack. She knew that she had it, but the pleasure overtaking her, and the exhaustion she felt made it so that she couldn't use that strength. With that in mind, she only had one option.

As Alex continued to thrust into the Minotaur, he was surprised to suddenly feel her strong arms wrap around his back, before her muscular legs wrapped around his upper legs. That surprise gave way to a grunt of pleasure, as he felt Hestri begin to return his thrusts with ones of her own. The two were now fucking one another at the same time, each trying to get the other to cum by roughly fucking them into a state of exhaustion.

A few minutes later, the two could tell that they were getting close to their respective releases, and Alex knew he'd be the first to release if he didn't do anything. Then, he realized something. He'd been kneading the breasts in his hand this entire time, however he hadn't done anything else. With this knowledge, he moved his right hand, until he felt his target, and then he struck.

For Hestri, she could tell the man thrusting into her was getting close, even if she was as well. However, if she could just get him to cum, and hold off on her own, then she knew that she would have a chance to attack again, if he didn't fall unconscious after this next release. However, her eyes widened in surprise, as she would be unable to succeed. Because while thrusting into her, Alex had taken the opportunity to pinch her left nipple between his fingers, and twist it.

As a result of this, Hestri couldn't hold it any longer, and let out her loudest moan of pleasure yet, having her final orgasm in the face of his sudden sexual attack. For Alex, he did his best to pull out to avoid his own release, but it wasn't to be. Hestri's legs pulled him in so that he bottomed out in her as she had her orgasm, causing him to lean his head forwards into the valley between her breasts as the walls clamping around him caused him to have his own orgasm.

After a few seconds, the two separated, Alex panting for breath as he fell back and landed on his ass, his hands holding him up from falling to the ground, though just barely. As for Hestri, she was panting from her place on the ground, splayed out and too weak to push herself up. However, even as darkness crept into her vision, she managed to turn her eyes towards Alex, as he turned to look at her.

"Congratulations… You have… Bested me… You are truly… A Warrior… And a Conqueror…" She tells him with a smile, accepting her defeat to him with humility, as her eyes close, and her breathing evens out as she finally succumbs to unconsciousness. Alex could only stare at the redheaded Minotaur in response to her words, before tilting his head back to look at the ceiling, a light chuckle making its way past his lips.

"Warrior and conqueror, huh…?" He mutters with a slight smirk, before shaking his head, and pushing himself up onto his slightly shaky legs. As he did so, he noticed the motes of light gathering around him, before they converged on his body and his clothes reformed. Shaking his head at the magic at work, he looked back at Hestri, only to see that she was still naked. He raised an eyebrow at that, before a thought crossed his mind. _I guess it's a way to allow the victor to enjoy the spoils. If I wanted to, I could lower my pants and take her even while unconscious… That's a scary thought if I lose._ He thinks to himself.

After staring at the redhead's unconscious body for a few more seconds, he shakes his head, deciding against it. She didn't seem like the type who would enjoy that, since she seemed more honorable than that, based on what little he could tell from the few words they'd exchanged. With that in mind, he turned towards the door across the room from the one he'd come through, and started walking towards it.

Arriving in front of it, he paused for a second, taking one last look back at the Minotaur behind him, before turning forwards and pushing his way through the door, even if he was unsure about what to expect since he'd just finished his first floor, and he wasn't sure if he was entirely ready for the next one. However, he found that his fears were unneeded, as after walking through the doorway, he found himself in an area that appeared to be made for living. A small kitchen, dining room, a fairly large dresser, as well as a large bed off to the side, which had a tall double sided battle-axe leaning on the wall next to it.

Looking around, Alex realized that this was likely Hestri's room, which explained why she came through the door that he'd just walked through. Looking around the room some more, he noticed a door set into a flat wall, and raising an eyebrow, decided to walk over to it since there didn't seem to be anything that would help him in this room. Opening the doorway, he found himself in a small hallway, leading to a raised podium.

Walking along the pathway, he made his way up the podium, and looked around to see if there was anything to help him. Lucky for him, after only a few seconds, a holographic screen appeared in the air in front of him, almost as if it were a book sitting on a pedestal in front of him. Looking at the screen, He noticed that the podium he was standing on seemed to be a teleporter of some kind, since the screen was asking him where he wanted to be transported.

It showed all the floors of the tower, but nearly all of them were greyed out, which he assumed meant that he couldn't travel there yet. Only three were selectable. There was the Second Floor, which was his next destination for his next battle, the First Floor, which was marked to show that he was currently on it, and the final one below it was the "Hub". He raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was the first floor of the tower. Looking over his two options, he realized it would probably be best to check out what this "Hub" was, since he was still recovering from his close win against Hestri only minutes beforehand.

With that in mind, he tapped the "Hub" option with his finger, and the screen disappeared, before the podium below him let off a bright blue glow, quickly filling his eyesight with it so that he could see nothing else. Seconds later, the glow disappeared, and Alex Harper was no longer standing there.

* * *

**There we go! First actual chapter is done! And the first long-ass smut scene on this account is finished as well! I spent most of last night, and a good deal of this afternoon and night working on these two chapters in an attempt to both break the writer's block I've been suffering from, as well as finally get out some actual SMUT for this account, since that's the whole reason for it, and neither of my stories before this have any yet!**

**With that being said, however, I'm planning both the next chapter of this at the moment, and also doing my best to plan the next chapter of my FOBS story, since that one will have the first sex scenes. FOBS having been updated a short while ago helping with this, since I'll be downloading the new versions to look over in a short while.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. The next one will be more of a breather, although with one thing I have planned, it'll still include some smut. After all, that's the point of this account, now isn't it?**


End file.
